


You know what happens next...

by Me_Me_Big_Disappointment



Category: Jacksfilms - Fandom
Genre: Other, the emoji movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Me_Big_Disappointment/pseuds/Me_Me_Big_Disappointment
Summary: After the premiere of The Emoji Movie, it's star and Jack have a romantic encounter in the bathroom.





	You know what happens next...

**Author's Note:**

> When I reached 200 followers on my tumblr fan page for jacksfilms (@me-me-big-disappointment (check it out!)), I asked for fanfic prompts to write for my followers as a gift. The prompt I chose was “Gene from the emoji movie, d u h”-suggested by Anonymous. Enjoy.

The premiere of the Emoji movie had just wrapped up and the audience left the theater ecstatic and filled with glee. Words can't describe how wonderful and fortunate they had all felt to be able to watch such a master piece at it's debut. But no one had there head in the clouds quite like John Patrick Douglass, the VIP and MVP of the entire audience. He couldn't wait to get home and officially add "Emoji Movie Promoter" to his very, very, very, very, very, very, short résumé. But first he had to use the bathroom.

He hurried into the men's bathroom and went to the middle urinal on instinct. While he was releasing the 24 oz. of Coke he had purchased in poor choice before the movie, he heard the door to the bathroom swing open and someone walk in. Out of the corner of his left eye, Jack saw a large yellow blob come to the urinal right next to his.

"Oh my god," he murmured, barely believing what he saw. "Oh my god, it's you!"

Gene Meh (yes, the one and only) simply chuckled, used to getting this reaction from adoring fans all the time. "Enjoy the debut?"

"I...I," Jack stuttered, completely thrown off his game. Was this really happening? Was he peeing right alongside his hero, Gene Meh, star of the Emoji Movie? Not to mention, their sexiest cast member...

"I've seen your work," Gene said casually, turning to face the wall in front of them. "It's very impressive. Your promotional skills are great and honestly I think they will prove to have been very helpful to this movie's income once it opens to the world."

Jack copied him, and also turned to the wall, blushing. The emoji's voice was as smooth and regal in real life as it had been in the movie. And god, those emerald green eyes.

"I'm sure everyone will turn out because of you. You were captivating in that trailer...I mean your acting was," Jack blushed deeper. "You know, I analyzed that trailer. And it had everything it needed to attract a big audience." And attract me, he thought to himself, looking to his left just a little. He couldn't help himself. There was just something about the rotund, yellow man that caused a magnetic force.

That's why Jack had become so obsessed with the movie. Because every time he watched that trailer, his lusting for Gene grew stronger. He played it off as a meme to his channel and his beard (Erin). But it was so much more.

The two finally stopped being and moved at almost the same pace to the sinks. As they washed their hands, Jack looked up in the mirror and his grey-blue eyes met Gene's green ones, causing them both to smile shyly. Jack was relieved the romantic tension he felt in the room wasn't all in his head.

A basket of paper towels sat in the center of the counter and, by luck, the man and emoji reached for it at the same. Their fingers met and a shock of electricity formed, but neither man took their hand away. Finally, their eyes locked and they were pulled closer together, till their faces were just inches apart from each other. Impulsively, Jack raised a hand to run through Gene's silky golden locks and the emoji placed a hand on Jack's hip in response.

"Gene," Jack said in a breathy whisper, his eyes never leaving the emerald pools of his lover's on eyes. "Did you really watch my videos?"

The emoji pulled himself even closer to the YouTuber and whispered into his ear the words that sealed the deal.

"Me me big boy."

Alone in a bathroom, right after watching the Emoji Movie, when everyone's lustful appetites are at their peak...you know what happens next...;)))


End file.
